Mower decks have been designed that are convertible between a discharge or collection position and a mulching position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,358 entitled “Mower Having a Mower Deck Adapted for Selective Mulching or Non-Mulching Modes” relates to a mower deck that can be converted between a discharge or collection position and a mulching position. The conversion may be done without using tools, and without separately attaching or detaching components on the deck. The convertible mower deck enables an operator to avoid the inconvenience of having to stop mowing to either remove or install a mulch kit. The convertible mower deck has adjustable baffles between adjacent cutting chambers that can be moved to an open position in which grass clippings move between the cutting chambers and out through a discharge opening, or to a closed position in which grass clippings are mulched by restricting their movement between cutting chambers and blocking the discharge opening. The baffles may be moved to either the open position or the closed position with a handle attached to the top surface of the deck.
When in use, material including debris and grass clippings may build up on the underside of a mower deck. Material build-up may cause partial or complete loss of mulch-on-demand functionality. For example, build up that collects on baffles under the deck may prevent one or more of the baffles from moving completely between a discharge/collection position and a mulching position. As a result, some of the grass clippings may become lodged in or expelled from a gap between the baffles instead of recirculating in the cutting chamber until they are converted to mulch.
When the mower deck shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,358 is operated in the mulch position, each lead or pivoting baffle under the deck should abut against a fixed baffle that is welded to the deck shell. The purpose of the fixed baffle structure is to provide support to the pivoting baffles, and to prevent damage to the pivoting baffles from impacts, while the mower travels forward. However, build up of material on the backside of each pivoting baffle (and/or the fixed baffle it opens against) may block and prevent the pivoting baffle from swinging completely into the full mulch position, and also may stop other baffles from moving completely into the mulch position. If the mower continues to operate, additional clippings may clog the gaps between the baffles, and may lead to a partial to full loss of the ability to move the baffles between the discharge or collection position and the mulching position. To restore full function, the operator may need to stop the mower and clean material such as debris and grass clippings from the underside of the deck. This has an adverse effect on the operator's productivity.
There is a need for a convertible mower deck that can move between a discharge or collection position and a mulching position even if there is a build-up of material on the baffles under the mower deck. There is a need for a convertible mower deck that may continue to operate at a high level of productivity without the need for the operator to stop and clean material from the underside of the deck. There is a need for a convertible mower deck that will not allow grass clippings to clog the gaps between the baffles.